Incidents
by figleaf
Summary: After an unexpected incident occurs during a Lunchtime taping, Ian and Anthony must learn to cope with strange new feelings. Ianthony
1. The French Fry Incident

"Ah crap," Ian complained. "My phone's about to die and I can't find my car charger," he said looking around the seat.

"It's cool man, we'll just film lunchtime with my…" he paused for dramatic effect, "brand new camera!" He held it up with a huge grin on his face.

"Okay!"

Ian grasped the camera from Anthony's right hand. "Alright. Uh, how do you turn it on?"

"That's what she said, and I don't know. It's brand new. I haven't even messed with it yet."

"Oh," Ian said, feeling dumb. He flicked the power button.

"You got a memory card for it?"

"It should be in there," Anthony replied not taking his eyes off the road. "Hurry so we can film, dude."

"Okay, I think I got it." Ian pressed the record button and held the camera to his face.

"Hey everyone, it's Lunchtime with Smossssssh!" Ian said in a deep dramatic voice that made Anthony chuckle.

"So Anthony, where are we going to eat today?"

"Um, it's a secret," he smiled, turning to the camera for a split second.

"Is it really a secret, or do you just not have a clue?"

"Actually, it's American food again," he said as they pulled up to a red light.

"Yeah, sorry we're kind of boring with our choices in case you haven't noticed," Ian apologized to the device he was holding.

A while of filming and pointing out the many obscurities their neighborhood had to offer later, they made it to the drive-thru.

"Sittin' in the drive-thru! Sittin' in the drive-thru," Anthony excitedly sang while waving his arm.

Ian already knew what Anthony was ordering since he got the same thing every time they were there.

"So what do you think I should get," Anthony asked Ian, almost as a joke.

"Oh man Anthony, I really think you should get the number 14, 'cause you know you've always wanted all that bacon and cheese in a deep fried fajita!"

Anthony looked baffled for a second. "Why would they even put something like that on the menu? Who would order that?"

"Me," Ian quickly replied. "And then my heart explodes." He grabbed his chest, pretending to have a heart attack and collapsed back onto his seat.

"You'd probably need your stomach pumped too," Anthony added.

The girl in the drive through took their order and after getting their food they began to drive back.

"Yay, we got our food!" Anthony cheered with burgeoning excitement as they pulled into the garage. Anthony suddenly turned to Ian.

"Ian, you have to listen to me very carefully. Whatever you do, don't look next to the wheelchair." He said in an overly serious tone.

"Why, what's ove-GRRR! BARBER SHOP POLE!" Ian growled, throwing his arms in the air. Anthony laughed and grabbed the food.

"You got the drinks?" He asked Ian.

"Yep!" He replied cheerfully, getting out of the car.

"Hello Monkey carcass!" he greeted a pile of tan fur as he walked by.

"Mankey!" Anthony corrected from up ahead. Ian giggled and walked inside after him with the drinks in hand. He had to stop filming for a moment so he could have free hands to carry the drinks.

They set the food and beverages down and sat at the table, Anthony eagerly opening his sandwich wrapper. With free hands, Ian was able to film again.

"Oh man, they put tomatoes on here even after I said no tomatoes, gross!" Anthony whined.

"You have ketchup on there, though. It's pretty much the same thing, only runnier," Ian said.

"No! It's not the same, Ian! Look it's all mushy and gross," he said, holding up the red, translucent slice for the camera.

"It looks kind of like your face."

Suddenly a smirk quickly spread across Anthony's face and he flung the tomato onto Ian's unwrapped food.

"Eww, now I can't eat my burger 'cause it's covered in all your tomato cooties!"

"My cooties have extra protein," Anthony grinned.

Ian shrugged, picked up the slice, and put it inside his burger.

"Okay that was kind of gross, dude," Anthony said, while picking up his sandwich. Ian just smiled.

"First bite!" Anthony sunk his teeth into the sandwich and he suddenly stopped and started grunting and convulsing.

"Uh oh," Ian panicked slightly.

"Uwaaargh! Foodgasm." Anthony groaned, contorting himself in the chair.

"Dude, that was one intense foodgasm," Ian said, slightly impressed.

"Do you think a man ever died from a foodgasm before?" He asked.

Anthony thought or a moment. "Yes. I knew someone who did."

"Oh really?" Ian raised his eyebrow. "Who was it?"

Anthony took another bite and said with a mouth full of food, "Phteeve."

"Ah, yes," Ian replied with mock astonishment. "I remember that." Anthony gave him a puffy-cheeked grin and swallowed.

"So, I'm gonna set this down so I can eat," Ian said, setting the camera down.

"Oh wait!" he suddenly remembered picking it back up. "Film my first bite, Anthony!" Ian held the camera out to Anthony who accepted it.

"Okay Ian, first bite!"

Ian eagerly attacked his burger and a pickle flew out from the bottom.

"Not bad. Oh, wait. Urg!"

"Do you feel a foodgasm coming on?"

Ian nodded, faking a strained look on his face.

"Ah. Ahh! Oh yeaaaah. That was a good one," he sighed, slumping back into the chair.

"That was sexy," Anthony replied in a casual voice, eating a couple of French fries.

"Yeah, I know you're jealous," Ian grinned smugly, holding a triumphant pose.

Anthony looked into the camera and shook his head. Ian burst into a fit of laughter that caused Anthony to laugh.

"Okay, okay. Seriously though, I'm gonna finish my food now," Anthony said once his laughter subsided.

"If people really knew it took us this long to eat one meal, and we just posted the whole thing without editing," Ian began, "they'd probably start tuning out after the first 3 minutes."

"With the kinds of mail and comments we get, I bet there are people who would watch the entire thing," Anthony replied back, taking a drink.

"Yeah, you're probably right. Oh, hey! Anthony," Ian cried out abruptly. "I think it's time for something."

Anthony glared at him then his face grew into a maniacal smile.

"Finding Twitter questions! Finding Twitter questions! Finding Twitter questions! Finding Twitter questions!"

Anthony pulled out his phone and logged onto Twitter, scrolling through questions.

"Nnnnope. Nah. Nu-uh." He scrolled through hundreds of questions, most of them not really worth his time.

"I bet I can finish my burger before you find a good question," Ian challenged.

"I just found a good one," Anthony said looking up at Ian, who just put the last bite in his mouth.

"I win," Ian exclaimed, still chewing.

"Nuh-uh, you still need to swallow."

"That's what I said to your mom last night. OH! Ian the master of comebacks!"

Anthony just scoffed lightly. "Anyways, it says 'Dear SmoshAnthony can you and SmoshIan show us how you dance to dubstep?'"

Ian suddenly stood up with a look that said he meant serious business. "Lay me a beat."

Anthony started mouthing dubstep sounds and saying "wub, wub wub, wirrrrrrrr!"

Ian started breakdancing and humping the floor until Anthony couldn't hold out his laughter anymore.

"Dude, all your dances involve some form of humping!" He snickered.

"That's 'cause I'm so damn good at it," Ian smirked while pounding the floor with his torso.

Anthony couldn't wipe the huge grin on his face off as he watched Ian.

"Okay, here's how it's really done," he said, lightly shoving Ian aside and handing him the camera.

Anthony started dancing really well, but quickly stopped when Ian started "singing."

"What the hell is that, man? You sound like a lawnmower fighting Justin Beiber!"

"But I thought that's what dubstep was!"

Anthony laughed and flipped his hair to the side. "Alright, next question." He pulled out his phone again.

"My dancing was still better," Ian sang under his breath, just loud enough for Anthony to hear.

Anthony rolled his eyes and continued looking through his phone.

"Dear SmoshAnthony, Eat the rest of Ian's food!"

Anthony looked at Ian's fries and back at Ian who had a horrified look on his face.

He made a mad dash toward Ian's fries and Ian screamed "NO!" and tried to grab them but Anthony got to them first and took off into his room. Ian chased after him and tried to tackle him.

"They're mine! Give 'em back!"

"Hey dummy, you forgot the camera!" Anthony laughed as he tried to put fries in his mouth while Ian grabbed his arms from behind.

"I don't care, I want my food!" Ian cried out. French fries were flying all over the place while the two struggled for the remaining ones in Anthony's hands.

"D-dammit Ian, get off me!" Anthony chortled with a mouth full of fries.

"Not until I get my fries back!" Ian exclaimed, latched on to Anthony's back.

"I just put the last ones in my mouth, do you still want them?" Anthony muffled back.

"YES!" Ian yelled out, turning him around to face him. They looked at each other for a moment, Ian realizing what he just said and Anthony staring back at Ian.

Anthony swallowed.

"Um, W-what?"

Ian looked at Anthony's eyes, inches away from his face then turned away, flustered.

"I- uh, nevermind," he muttered, his face flushed. He realized his arms were still around Anthony with Anthony's on his and tried to let go.

Anthony kept holding on, not letting him go.

Ian looked back at Anthony and saw his eyes studying his reaction.

Ian's heart started pounding, and his face flushed even more.

"A-Anthony…?" Ian barely managed to breathe out.

"I…" Anthony started, feeling his cheeks turn red.

"…Sorry," he quickly said, moving away from Ian. He walked out the room leaving a very confused and befuddled Ian standing alone.

Ian looked down at the spot Anthony stood, his heart still pounding. He felt strange.

He stood there for a long time then slowly walked out of Anthony's room. Anthony was sitting at the table staring blankly at the wall. He looked back at Ian when he walked in.

"Hey."

"Hey."

Ian sat across from him, looking somewhere else. Neither of them spoke for a while.

"Um, you can have the rest of my fries, if you want," Anthony said quietly.

"No, it's okay," Ian faintly replied.

More silence.

"I guess we should finish the video," Anthony finally said.

"Yeah, okay," Ian agreed, picking up the camera. He held it up to Anthony and pressed record.

"So Anthony, now that our food's done, how would you rate this meal," Ian asked in a much calmer voice than the other lunchtime videos.

Anthony could tell he was trying, so he tried going along with it too.

"I think this meal deserves… 8 flying tomatoes out of 11!" He smiled weakly.

"Well, that's all the time we have for this week, so we'll see you next time!" Ian said into the camera.

He aimed it at Anthony, who said "Bye," then turned it to himself and said "Bye…Bitch."


	2. The Camera Incident

Ian was sitting at his computer uploading last week's episode of Lunchtime with Smosh onto YouTube. He still couldn't get his mind off of what happened that afternoon.

The incident replayed over and over in his head.

Why did Anthony look at him like that? Why didn't he let go? Does Anthony think of him as _more_ than just a friend? So many questions raced through his mind. He clicked out of YouTube and decided to go edit today's video. Normally he would just upload the video from his iPhone onto the computer and edit it himself, but his iPhone had died so they shot with Anthony's camera.

Which was in _his_ room.

Dammit, he didn't want to see Anthony so soon, especially after that!

Frustrated, he ran a hand through his bowl-like hair, trying to think of a plan but sighed loudly when nothing came to mind. He walked to the doorframe of his room and stared across the hall at Anthony's room, hoping an idea would hit him. Just as he was lost in thought, Anthony stepped out holding a set of keys and their eyes briefly met for a split second before he turned away.

"Oh, uh, I'm going to the post office," he mumbled awkwardly, averting his eyes. "See ya."

He raced pass Ian and he heard the door shut to the garage.

Ian stood there and blinked.

"That was easy," he mumbled with relief. "I'll just walk in, get it, and walk out." Seemed simple enough.

He waited until he heard Anthony start his car and leave before putting his plan to action.

Even though he knew Anthony was gone he still quietly crept over to his room and stopped at the door. Sure, he's been in it hundreds of times before, but it seemed kind of… strange to go into Anthony's room when he wasn't there. He mustered up all his courage and stepped inside. He didn't see the camera right away at first, but he noticed Anthony left his computer on. Then he saw the camera right next to the keyboard.

"Good," he said under his breath as he walked over and picked it up. Then something caught his eye on the computer screen and he glanced up.

A file folder icon simply called "Ian."

_What?_

He looked again.

He really shouldn't click it.

He knew he shouldn't.

But his curiosity was starting to get the better of him.

Ian's hand slowly drifted over the mouse and he scooted the cursor over the icon. His finger hovered over the left mouse button.

_God Dammit, I'm gonna regret this._

He clicked open the folder.

Images of Ian filled the screen, which didn't surprise him, considering the folder name. He discovered an array of random pictures, mainly from Smosh videos, nothing really too scandalous. There were some photos from various times they've taken pictures together and ones Anthony took of him at various times.

Ian began to wonder why he got so worked up over clicking it, and started feeling guilty for invading Anthony's privacy.

_What the firetruck am I doing? Going through Anthony's computer without his permission? Just what exactly was I hoping to find?_

Ian felt a little ashamed and relieved that he didn't find anything too weird in the folder, but then there was this tiny, almost unnoticeable part of him that was slightly disappointed. Disappointed at what exactly, he couldn't even begin to explain.

He clicked out of the folder and took the camera to his room.

After a while of editing the video he heard Anthony come home. Ian stopped and listened to every little noise, from the door opening, keys jingling and being thrown onto the counter, to Anthony letting out a sigh as he walked past Ian's room and shut the door to his room.

Ian looked back at his computer screen, only now realizing it was stopped at a frame of Anthony, more specifically, the frame where he said Ian's foodgasm was "sexy." Ian wasn't sure if he had actually meant it, or if he was just fucking with him.

A thought suddenly struck him.

That's it! Anthony's just fucking with him. It totally makes sense now.

He laughed out loud at the revelation.

Anthony wasn't trying anything! It's not his usual way of kidding around, but _that_ had to have been it. Pretty soon, this whole thing will blow over, they'll be back to normal and they'll keep being the same old Smosh they used to be. Anthony's not gay.

Ian chuckled a little for even thinking of such a ridiculous concept and started editing the video again. He was glad to have been able to reach some kind of explanation.

In fact, Ian was so confident _that_ was the reason, that he got up and began making his way to Anthony's room just to let him know how good he got him.

He knocked on the door and with a wide smile called out "Hey, Anthony!"

His knock was met with silence.

All of a sudden he heard the sound of footsteps and the door slowly opened with Anthony partially filling its presence. Anthony didn't say a word; he only looked at Ian with an almost dark expression.

"Hey man, I just wanted to say that you got me pretty good back there. You totally had me going for a while!" Ian laughed a bit, but Anthony's face didn't change.

"What?" Anthony asked with sharp directness.

"Y-you know, how you were pretending you wanted to kiss me?" Ian laughed again, only a little more nervously.

Anthony stared at him for a long time. Ian's confidence was diminishing fast and getting replaced with apprehension. He slowly and awkwardly started stumbling backward to his room.

"Yeah, so um, haha, like I was saying, th-that was pretty good," he forcibly smiled.

"Soooo… we're cool now, right?"

Ian realized Anthony's face resembled that exact moment when he was clutching him earlier and his heart began to beat faster.

Suddenly Anthony's face broke into a smile and he laughed. "Yeah dude, we're totally cool. No worries, just a bad joke." He patted Ian on the back and laughed again.

Ian's doubtful face slowly drifted into an uncertain smile and he let out a weak laugh.

"So, we working on the script for tomorrow later?" Anthony asked.

"Oh, uh yeah!" Ian nodded.

"Awesome. Lemme know when you wanna get started, dude."

"Yeah, totally!"

Anthony disappeared back into his room leaving Ian standing alone once again. As he walked back to his room though, Ian felt strangely hollow.

_So Anthony doesn't like me. _

_It was all a big misunderstanding._

_I should be relieved, but why do I feel so dejected?_

-l-

Anthony looked around his computer and noticed something was different.

Or rather, _some things_.


	3. The Pain Killer Incident

It was late in the afternoon and Anthony and Ian had just finished helping their film crew pack up for the day. The new video was definitely sure to be a hit once they edit and add the special effects to it. Ian was pretty proud of it.

He was even happier, however, that he and Anthony were able to get along the same way, just like he predicted they would. He did notice though that Anthony kept looking at him more than usual, almost like he wanted to say something, but whenever Ian asked him what was up, his reply was usually "nothing, I'm just tired."

They finished saying goodbye to their crew and retired to their home. Both were exhausted.

"Man, what a long fucking day," Anthony exhaustingly sighed, slumping onto the couch. Ian fell next to him with a groan.

"Fuuuck. I think I popped my back out of place or something with that climbing stunt," he groaned with a hand behind him. "I'm gonna be so sore tomorrow morning!"

Anthony turned to him, concerned.

"How bad does it hurt?"

"Ugh. Pretty bad. Especially like, right here," Ian complained, pointing just below his upper left shoulder. "I took some pain killers, but they're not gonna kick in for a while." He slumped forward, with his elbows on his knees and closed his eyes.

Ian stayed like that for a few minutes until he suddenly felt something warm and gentle grasp his shoulders which made his eyes fly open.

Anthony was massaging him.

"Dude, what the frick are you doing?" Ian blurted out, startled.

"What? You said your shoulder hurts, so I'm helping you," Anthony reasoned back.

"But this… I…!" Before Ian could continue, Anthony interjected.

"Don't be a douche, man. It's just a goddamn massage, Jesus."

He shifted awkwardly on the couch. "Well, okay. Thanks," Ian said, finally giving in. He moved to face away from Anthony so he could have more room to start.

"Sorry," Ian mumbled.

"For what?" Anthony asked.

"For being so damn jumpy."

"It's cool, dude. I'm sorry too. I probably should have asked first."

Anthony began running his hands over Ian's back, causing his muscles to ease up, and his pain to slowly diminish. Ian closed his eyes. They both were silent on the couch for a while as Anthony worked, with only the sound of their breathing present.

"Wow, you have a lot of built-up tension here," Anthony pointed out after a while, focusing on an area in the middle of Ian's back. He started pressing harder at a knot he found causing Ian to groan.

"Sorry, did that hurt?" Anthony asked with slight worry.

"No," Ian said, shaking his head, "it's just that… that spot's been bothering me for years."

Anthony continued focusing on that spot while Ian held steady breaths.

"Hey Ian," Anthony said.

"Yeah," Ian breathed back.

Anthony hesitated.

"Um, did you go in my room?" Anthony obviously knew he did since Ian uploaded the Lunchtime video.

Ian was barely focusing on what Anthony was saying, too relaxed and too caught up in the tension release.

"Uh-huh, camera," he answered, his eyes still shut.

"Oh, okay."

Anthony kept going.

"Did you do anything else besides get the camera?" he asked a little more cautiously.

"Yeah. Saw folder. With me," he answered between breaths, not really paying attention. "Can you go a little lower?"

"Yeah, sure," Anthony replied, slightly shakily. He moved his hands lower.

"What exactly did you take for the pain?" Anthony asked changing the subject.

"Oxycontin." Ian replied.

Anthony's eyebrow went up in surprise. "Dude, that shit's really strong."

"Yeaaah," Ian moaned, slightly out of it.

"Fuck, you're high," Anthony pointed out.

"Fuck yeah, I'm high!" Ian repeated and giggled.

Anthony wasn't really sure how to react so he went back to talking about the other day.

"So… about that folder…" he began in a leveled tone, "You didn't look through the whole thing did you?"

At this point the pain killer was really kicking in.

"Uhh-what? Fuck, I dunno. Maybe. I dunno. No." Ian replied with a dopey grin. "God dammit, Anthony, you're so fucking… good at this."

"Thanks, I guess?" Anthony said with uncertainty.

Before Anthony could probe even further, Ian slumped forward out of Anthony's reach.

"Feel… dizzy. Tired," he mumbled into the couch pillow.

"Hey, maybe you should lie down in bed," Anthony recommended.

Ian flipped over to him with half lidded blue eyes and smiled.

"Okay, Ant. Could you… can you help me up?"

"Sure." Anthony got up and leaned towards Ian's stretched arms and pulled him up from the seat. The two stumbled slightly but Anthony regained balance. Ian's arms were completely wrapped around Anthony and vice versa.

"Okay," Anthony mumbled under his breath. He tried to take a step, but just as he did Ian went limp and Anthony had to pull all his weight up before he hit the coffee table.

"What the hell, man?" Anthony exclaimed.

Ian started giggling as he was pulled up to Anthony's eye level.

"Don't do that," Anthony said softly, but sternly. The bright blue eyes just stared into his own brown ones causing Ian to smile an impossibly wide grin.

"I like your eyes," Ian smiled, completely transfixed. He started playing with Anthony's hair.

Anthony started blushing.

"Ian, quit it," he hissed.

"Quit what?" Ian asked innocently.

"Being all… weird!" Anthony replied crossly.

"fine," Ian replied with a note of dejection and turned away from him.

"Ian…" he sighed, frustrated.

"What?"

"Don't be like that, dude."

"Like what?"

Anthony sighed.

"Okay, look, I'm sorry, man. Let me just help you get to your room, alright?"

"Well…"

"Come on," Anthony pled.

"I guess."

They somehow managed to make it to Ian's room after a few minutes of stumbling and Anthony helped him into his bed after he kicked off his shoes.

"Anthony?" Ian asked, looking up at the taller boy leaning over him.

"What's up?"

Ian turned away.

"I thought you liked me," he mumbled shyly.

Anthony was slightly confused.

"I do like you, you're my best friend, dude," He answered back, pulling the covers over him.

"No," Ian whined with a hint of frustration. "I mean…"

He trailed off.

Anthony suddenly felt his heart pounding.

"The other day… I thought that you…" He looked back up at Anthony.

"That look you had on your face…"

Anthony's eyes looked at the pillow instead of Ian, unable to reply.

"I…" Anthony finally choked out after a moment. "I… think you should go to sleep."

He waited for a response.

"Okay," Ian finally agreed. Anthony watched as he shut his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

He stayed for a while longer until Ian began snoring softly.

Anthony sighed heavily and left.


	4. The Bedroom Incident

"Ian?"

Anthony knocked on the door again.

"Ian, come on man, we gotta get ready to go. We have that flight to New York to catch tonight."

Anthony heard a yawn and some blankets rustling.

"M'hm," his ears barely managed to pick up through the door.

Anthony continued munching on a blueberry pop-tart as he left to go finish packing.

Ian rolled onto his back and glanced at the clock.

12:47pm

Gotta pack. Gotta edit. So much to do.

He sat up, stretched out his arms, and yawned again. It was one of the best night sleeps he's had in a long time, and he had to admit he felt so much better than he thought he would. The only thing that bothered him was that he didn't remember going to bed last night.

To be honest, he couldn't remember much of anything that happened, at least after Anthony gave him a shoulder rub.

He paused, trying to put the pieces back together in his mind but he could only remember vague dream-like images.

He remembered being really, _really_ happy.

And feeling really, _really_ good.

A look of dread suddenly fell over his face.

They didn't… _do_ anything, did they…?

A bead of sweat started forming on his fringed forehead. He _was_ pretty doped up from pain killers, probably because he took more than the recommended dosage. He worriedly ran a hand through his hair and a sudden image of him hanging onto Anthony while twirling his hair between his fingers flashed in his mind.

"Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck," he mumbled.

He hit on Anthony. His video partner. _His best friend._

Dammit, Anthony's probably gonna be weirded out just by the sight of him now. He had a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Wait, how did he end up in his room, with the lights off, the door closed, and under the blankets of his bed?

He could vaguely picture Anthony carrying him here, but he didn't remember anything else.

_Did Anthony try to do-_ No. Before he finished the thought he stopped himself. Anthony would never do anything knowing he was stoned on meds… would he?

_Of course not!_ _First of all, Anthony's not the kind of person who would ever do that. He's a genuinely nice, caring, kind-hearted person. And second, he's not into dudes!_ Ian's already established this.

And he knows he's not into dudes either.

It had to have been the meds making him act that way, because there's no way he would ever act that way sober in front of Anthony.

Ian was startled out of his thoughts by Anthony's voice at the door.

"Hurry up, dude! You still have to help me edit the video!"

"Video? Oh yeah, the video! Okay, I'll be out there in a few minutes!"

He was so enveloped in his thoughts that he forgot about packing for the conference in New York and editing. He hurriedly threw everything he needed to take onto the bed, pulled his duffle bag out of his closet and shoved enough for a weekend trip inside. He then changed into a fresh set of clothes and walked out into the living room were Anthony was on the main computer.

The second he saw Anthony though, he felt a swirling mixture of emotions flood through him ranging from guilt, embarrassment, nervousness, with that feeling in the pit of his stomach slowly building back up. Anthony was still looking at the monitor until he heard Ian walk in.

"Hey man, sleep well?"

Ian averted his gaze.

"Uh, yeah. Pretty good," he answered, trying to be as calm as possible.

_He's acting like nothing happened at all. Maybe nothing did happen and it's all in my head._

"You wanna come check out what I've done so far?"

Ian walked numbly to the computer where Anthony was editing and looked over his shoulder. Anthony pressed play with a wide grin on his face.

They watched as the footage they shot the day before played out on the screen. Anthony started snickering.

"Oh my god, dude. Check this out." The scene was of Ian climbing a building dressed in a sexy black skintight suit and red wig while yelling "Save me Katniss, I mean, Hawkeye!" and dramatically jumping off out of the view of the camera.

Anthony laughed even harder and even Ian got a slight smirk from it, temporarily forgetting his worries.

"Man, this is gonna be fucking awesome!" Anthony grinned after his laughter had died down.

"Totally," Ian agreed. "That's the damn scene that nearly fucking killed me, and totally fucked with my back," he laughed, but his smile quickly vanished when he was reminded of last night.

"Oh yeah, I've been meaning to ask you, how's your back doing?" Anthony asked, turning to meet his eyes.

"Uh, it's actually a lot better now…" he answered in a small voice. He realized how close his face was to Anthony's and jerked up when he felt his heart begin to race.

"Uh, hey, good job on the editing," He quickly said. "I'm, uh, gonna go finish packing and stuff and I'll help you with the video when I'm done." He smiled awkwardly and disappeared to his room.

"Fuck," he murmured under his breath as his back pressed against the door. "What the frick is wrong with me? _What the fucking frik?"_

He tried to compose himself as much as possible and went back out of his room only to find Anthony standing right in front of him. He wore a worried expression.

"Are you okay?"

Ian swallowed nervously. "Y-yeah, never better." He forced a smiled.

"Ian," Anthony sighed, putting a hand on his hip and the other to the side of his head. "Are you worried about what happened last night?"

Ian looked down at his feet and nodded.

"Anthony, I can't really remember what happened last night, but I know I made an idiot out of myself in front of you, I mean more than normal," he chuckled slightly but went back to being serious. "Y-you can ignore everything I said to you last night. You don't have to pretend to be okay with how I acted…" He trailed off, not knowing how to continue or meet his eyes.

Anthony looked at him.

Ian glanced up and saw it.

The same look that swirled around Anthony, like an enigmatic aura with an allure that wouldn't let Ian's eyes pull away even if he wanted to.

"So you're saying I should ignore that you said you liked my eyes, then," he gravelly murmured, moving closer.

"N-no, I mean…" he trailed off.

Their faces were inches apart. Ian felt light-headed and unable to move as the deep pools of Anthony's eyes forcefully held him down against the door with their mesmerizing enticement.

Ian's heart was pounding like crazy and there was no hiding how flush his face had gotten at this point.

A tiny voice screamed at him to push Anthony away, to yell _what the hell are you doing_, but something inside him made him move closer, close enough to where his stealthily breathing lips felt the hot exhale of the man in front of him.

"A-Anthony," he breathed, barely an audible whisper.

"I think I…"

Their lips grazed each other slightly, like bright crimson on a brush testing a new canvas. Ian's eyes closed as he allowed his lips to fall on his friend's with a mix of hesitation and callous naiveté. The feel of Anthony's lips against his was comforting, so soft and warm. The kiss only lasted a few seconds, but it seemed to go on for ages. They pulled away and each studied the other's faces.

"I… wanted to do that last night," Anthony admitted softly, with a trace of guilt. "I'm sorry…"

"I think… I did too," Ian truthfully confessed, more to himself than Anthony. He pulled him into another kiss, this time with more inwardness and passion, catching Anthony by surprise. Anthony nibbled on his bottom lip, pleading entrance and their tongues met with eager willfulness, the taste of blueberries lingering on Anthony's tongue. Ian ran a hand over Anthony's back and the other through his hair. Anthony moaned against his lips and pulled him even closer, their bodies pressed against the door. He broke away from the kiss panting with a dark, almost carnal, look in his eyes.

"Anthony…" Ian's sentence was cut off as Anthony started licking and nipping at the stubble on his neck before breathing hotly into his ear.

"God dammit Ian, why are you making me want you so fucking bad?" His tongue traced the outside of his ear and slid back to his neck, sucking until hot red marks appeared. He desperately began moving his hands over his chest, drifting down until they slid up his shirt over his bare skin causing Ian to tremble with excitement.

"Anthony," Ian whispered in a pleading voice, "Can you let me…" He had his hand over the doorknob and the taller boy nodded and allowed him to open the door to his bedroom. They fell back on the messy bed against the blankets and pillows and Anthony started to climb on top him, kissing him deeply. Somewhere along the line, Anthony had slipped his hands under Ian's shirt, removing it and placing soft pecks over his chest. Their intertwined legs moved against each other, and having Anthony pressed against Ian's torso, moving in small, rhythmic thrusts was driving Ian's mind into a wild frenzy.

He couldn't tell if it was the forbidden aspect of the situation that was making it more of a turn on, but then he couldn't remember ever being this passionate with any of his past girlfriends. There was just something about the look in his eyes that made him want Anthony. No, _crave_ him, and only now he understood that.

Before he knew it, Anthony had his shirt off and started working his way down to the zipper of Ian's pants, stopping right above it to breathe hotly on him. He looked up at Ian, his chocolate brown eyes asking for permission. Ian placed a hand over his Anthony's soft hair and stroked lightly, acknowledging his plea. Anthony unbuckled the belt and unbuttoned the top button, then with his teeth unzipped his pants and hurled them to the ground.

He stopped right above Ian's throbbing erection, held back by just a thin layer of fabric.

"I-uh…"

Ian looked back at him. "What's wrong?"

"I've never done this before…" he said with a nervous laugh. "Been with a guy, I mean."

"I haven't either," Ian said shakily, sensing the apprehension in his voice. "It's really… different, I know. I, um, think we're both kinda … learning how to handle this together…" Ian turned away. "But if you don't want to do this…"

"No! I do if you do!" Anthony quickly interjected. "This… is okay with you, right? I mean, I don't want it to be weird later…"

"Anthony…" Ian went down to him and kissed him and pulled less than an inch away. "This is okay," he gently whispered. Anthony smiled and returned back down to slide off Ian's boxers. He placed a hand over the partially-erect cock, causing Ian to gasp loudly and started moving it up and down slowly at first, then picking up speed. Ian went from petting the top of his head to clutching Anthony's hair in a tight squeeze as he panted. Anthony without any warning teasingly licked the tip of his cock before taking in the whole thing, making Ian mewl in pleasure.

"Anthony, I… oh fuck…" Ian gasped as the sensation coursed throughout his whole body. His tongue slid around the sides and top, while his hand caressed his balls. "Don't stop… fuck, I think… I'm gonna," Ian hurriedly breathed. He threw his head back and yelled his name out as the hot, milky liquid covered Anthony's bare chest and dripped back onto his own stomach. Anthony slid out his imprisoning pants as fast as he possibly could, covered his hand in the sticky substance and started pumping his own erection at a fast pace.

"Wait," Ian quickly pled. He reached over and placed his hand over Anthony's.

"I wanna do it," he whispered seductively. Anthony removed his hand, allowing his friend to get a slick grip of his yearning cock. They sat in front of each other, Ian's legs around Anthony as he began pleasuring him with fast strokes, his palm circling over the tip after every vertical stroke. Anthony couldn't handle it anymore and smashed his mouth against Ian's in a desperately heavy kiss. He stifled a moan against Ian's mouth and broke the kiss, causing Ian to whimper.

"Ian I-I'm cumming…" Anthony cried out, and came all over Ian's hand and in between their glistened bodies. Anthony collapsed on top of Ian causing him to fall back on the pillows, both were gasping with perspiration covering every part of their bodies. They stayed like that for a few more minutes waiting for their heart rates to calm down before kissing each other again softly and rolling off.

They lay together just listening to each other breath for a long time.

Anthony finally spoke.

"Hey."

"Yeah?"

"Did you finish packing yet?"

"Yeah, I've been done for a while."

Anthony shot him a smirk.

"So were you actually gonna pack when you left the computer earlier?"

Ian looked over at him and grinned.

"I was done before that."

"You douchebag," Anthony teased, smiling back.

"I know, I know."

Anthony laughed. They stayed silent for a little while longer.

"Hey Anthony," Ian asked in a more serious tone.

"Hmm?"

Ian was a little hesitant. "Can we still be best friends after this?"

Anthony thought for a moment. "I think so. If anything, this makes our friendship… stronger, I guess."

"Heh. But best friends don't usually bang each other," Ian laughed lightly.

"True," Anthony agreed. "But I think we're close enough to be able to go beyond the normalities of the average friendship like this, if that makes any sense."

"Yeah, I think I understand." He paused. "Does that make us… friends with benefits?"

"Uh, well I really don't know…" Anthony trailed off.

They stayed quiet for a while longer.

"We should go finish the video," Anthony said. "After a shower, of course."

"Yeah, really," Ian agreed.

They looked at each other one last time before getting up and Ian laughed, causing Anthony to as well.

"What?"

"Nothing, I guess I'm feelin' kinda firetruckin' giddy!" Ian giggled.

Anthony threw a pillow at his face.

"Ow, hey!" Ian cried out, "You bastard!" and threw the pillow back at him.

"Missed me!" he teased, running off.

"Hey, get back here!"


	5. The New York Incident

Ian inhaled the air around him with a smile on his face, but ended up coughing as a result.

"I can really tell you love taking in the smells of the city," Anthony said to the shorter man with a grin. Ian responded with his coughs turning into light laughter.

"Yeah, fresh squeezed, smoggy air," he smiled back. "Toughens up the lungs!"

"What, by giving you cancer quicker?" Anthony laughed as he opened the door to the hotel. The YouTube video duo looked around the black and white checkered floored lobby for the front desk, passing a giant fountain.

"We have all day to check out the city before tomorrow's conference. What do you wanna do?" Anthony asked Ian as they walked to the front desk.

Hundreds of thoughts raced through Ian's head at the same time. He looked sweetly at Anthony and suggested, "Film a Lunchtime Episode and get real New York street vendor food?"

"Yeah, and go sightseeing!" Anthony said excitedly.

"Fuck yeah!"

Ian was kind of nervous and excited about exploring the city with Anthony, and he was glad Anthony was excited about the idea too.

He thought about everything that had happened within the past week and was still amazed at not only how fast things were going along, but by the fact that Anthony and he were still able to maintain their friendship. One thing that lingered on his mind though was that they haven't really had the chance to talk about what had happened the day before. Anthony hadn't brought it up at all and Ian wasn't sure if he should or not.

They entered their rooms and saw the two king size beds along with a TV, a desk, basically the typical things you would find in a fairly decent room.

Anthony threw his stuff on the bed and dove next to it, with a relaxed sigh.

"So glad I'm not on that damn plane anymore. Sleeping on the plane really sucks."

"Yeah. The guy behind me kept kicking my seat. I mean, how's a guy supposed to read Skymall in peace?" Ian jokingly asked and he sat on the bed across from him.

Anthony sat up and laughed. They sat there for another moment.

"Hey-," Ian began to say, but Anthony got up.

"We should go grab something to eat now," He suddenly said, getting up.

"O-okay."

They sat in Central Park, Ian with his iPod out filming Anthony who was holding a hotdog.

"Should I be worried since this thing's probably been soaking in dirty hotdog juice all day?"

"I thought you liked big, long meaty things soaking in juice all day," Ian smirked.

Anthony gave him a sly look. "I know your mom does."

"I know your… face…" Ian paused. "I honestly don't know how to finish that."

Anthony laughed at him.

"First bite!" Anthony chomped on the messy mustard covered dog.

"I got this kebab thing," Ian said holding the stick with grilled meat and vegetables in front of the camera.

"It looks so tasty and good, no?" He said in a foreign accent.

They talked, laughed, and ate for a bit before finishing filming.

"What should we do now?" Ian asked.

"Wanna go see the Empire State Building?"

"Sure!"

They went to the 102nd floor and looked out across the city. He saw that no one else was around where they were and looked over to Anthony who was completely captivated by the view.

"Sweet view, huh?"

"Yeah, you can't find anything like this in Cali."

Ian nodded, his eyes transfixed on Anthony and moved closer to him.

Anthony moved away with a confused look.

"Um, what are you doing, Ian?"

"Oh, uh, I just thought I…" was all Ian could say.

Anthony looked back and saw some people further behind them glancing at them and talking then he turned back to Ian.

"I think we should probably go," He replied hurriedly.

"But we just got here, dude!"

"There isn't much more to see besides the view anyway. Come on." Anthony started making his way to the elevator and Ian didn't really have any other choice but to follow him back down.

Ian couldn't really figure it out. He and Anthony were having such a great day up until the incident at the Empire State Building. They had spent the rest of the day sightseeing around the city and they got sandwiches for dinner, but he felt like Anthony had his mind elsewhere. He just didn't know what though. He sat against the bedframe in the hotel staring at the hotel wall art, waiting for Anthony to come out of the shower, letting his mind wander. He thought about the other night. He thought about their latest video and the website, but the most pressing thought on his mind was what was going to happen tonight. It was their first night alone in a room together since the moment they made love.

He wondered if Anthony really meant that he wanted things to stay the same, only with sex thrown in the mix, and he wondered about himself, if this is what he wanted out of this; a friendship that never crosses the boundaries into a relationship.

He heard Anthony turn the water off in the shower and watched him step out in his pajamas.

"Shower's free," Anthony casually said with matted down hair on the sides of his face, which was red from the hot shower.

"Great, thanks man," Ian replied. Anthony hopped on his bed, flipped the television on and started channel surfing.

Ian sat there for a moment and then pulled his phone out in front of him. Anthony noticed Ian holding it up at him.

"What are you doing?" He asked, grinning.

"Filming you," Ian smirked.

"Why?"

"'Cuz I'm bored and you're in front of me," Ian replied, matter-of-factly.

"Alright," Anthony sighed, turning off the TV. "What do you wanna talk about?"

Ian smiled wider. "Did you have fun today?"

"Yeah, today was pretty awesome."

"I have to agree. Today was a pretty awesome day," Ian said into the iPhone camera. "So what do you think of the room?"

Anthony looked around. "Eh, it needs… a mini bar, a Jacuzzi, maybe some hot chicks in bikinis," he smirked in Ian's direction.

"Hey! What's wrong with having me instead?" Ian pouted.

Anthony immediately jumped from his bed to Ian's, startling him into dropping the iPhone.

"Or maybe I'll just have you all to myself," he purred into his ear.

"O-okay," Ian stuttered as Anthony laid a kiss on his lips. Ian instantly melted into the kiss and fell back on the bed with Anthony. Ian giggled into the kiss as he ruffled Anthony's hair causing Anthony to pull him in closer into the kiss.

"I know they gave us two beds, but I think I'm gonna steal half of your bed tonight," Anthony murmured hotly.

"Awe, Dang it! Now I can't sprawl out all across the bed!" Ian jokingly complained.

"I doubt that's going to be a problem tonight," Anthony smiled against Ian's lips.


	6. The Restaurant Incident

**Sorry for the lack of updates in a while!**

**Chapter 6: The Restaurant Incident**

* * *

Tiny droplets of water trickled over Ian's face as he stood in the shower. He wanted something, but couldn't get it. The feeling still resided within.

Just as he and Anthony were about to make love, Anthony got an important phone call regarding the business meeting tomorrow. Ian decided to wait it out, still hoping Anthony wanted to continue afterward, but after fifteen minutes of Anthony still working out details over the phone, he gave up and decided to hop in the shower.

There was still doubt in his mind that Anthony completely wanted this, or if he did, only wanted to satisfy some kind of instinctive sexual need he couldn't obtain because he was single again. Some part of his mind cringed at the thought of being used just as a distraction before Anthony found a new girlfriend.

But then who was he to say anything? He just recently realized his own feelings for Anthony. It hadn't even been three days that he saw him as just a friend. How could he even decide how he wanted to continue this… whatever it was. He turned off the shower and dried himself off. He needed to talk to Anthony.

When he stepped out however Anthony was on his own bed, sleeping soundly.

_What the fuck._

Ian huffed in annoyance and went to his own bed.

_Seriously, Anthony?_ Irritated, he grabbed the sheets and yanked them across the mattress, crawling into bed. He closed his eyes, and tried to relax, but couldn't. He turned and looked over at Anthony on the other bed who was now snoring softly.

Ian sighed in frustration and went to sleep.

Ian awoke to the sound of rustling around him. He groaned and flipped over when he suddenly felt something soft hit his face. His immediate reaction was to yank it off and throw it across the bed. "The hell, man?" He realized it was a T-shirt.

"Get ready, or we'll be late," Anthony mumbled with a toothbrush in his mouth.

"Why, what time do we have to be there?" a very disoriented Ian asked.

Anthony spat out the toothpaste into the bathroom sink. "We have about an hour," he replied, now reading himself to fix his hair.

"Oh, good," Ian sighed with relief. He wanted to talk to Anthony about last night. He was still a little angry with him after all.

"Oh, um, sorry about last night," Anthony awkwardly mumbled, beating him to the subject. "I didn't mean to leave you hanging like that, but they wouldn't get of the damn phone. I swear, long boring phone calls just drain all my energy."

"Oh, don't worry about it," Ian replied lightly, though he felt a little irritated Anthony didn't even bother waiting for him to at least say goodnight.

"I hope you're not pissed or anything."

_Of course I'm not. You're just stringing me along, satisfying your own needs and not thinking of mine._

"Oh no, it's cool man." Ian said with a smile. He threw on a flannel shirt over his bare chest and began rummaging through his duffel bag for socks. For a brief moment he thought he felt Anthony's eyes on him but when he turned and looked, he had walked back into the bathroom. He quickly dismissed the thought.

"This is the room, right?" Ian asked as he approached the door.

"Seems like it," Anthony replied as they stepped in.

"Well, look who it is! It's Smosh!" A man in a business suit greeted them with a handshake. "Everyone, I'd like to introduce you to Ian and Anthony from Smosh!"

Ian and Anthony looked around the room, greeting and smiling at the five other people in business attire.

"Please, have a seat. So we're here to talk about more about the merchandizing we discussed over the phone," the man in the suit said to Anthony.

"Yeah, Ian and I really liked the initial photos you sent us of the new products and we're really excited to finally see them," Anthony replied in a professional manner.

They continued on about the products as the man pulled out various items to show them.

Ian was looking over at Anthony, not really paying attention to all the marketing banter. He began imagining that animalistic side of him coming out and tearing through his clothing. That raw, carnal side of Anthony he saw twice before, but only experienced once on his messy bed back in Sacramento. He didn't notice the demo products being laid out on the table, or…

"Ian? Ian!" Anthony said, knocking him with his elbow.

"What? Oh," he uttered being knocked back into reality.

"I said, what do you think of the new merch?" Anthony repeated, slightly exasperated. Ian gazed at the various objects with Smosh logos strewn out on the table and gave an approving nod.

"Not bad. I think people'll like 'em. Especially the lunchbox."

"Yes, that seems to be the group favorite," the suited man chuckled. "So, you're satisfied with the merchandise, or was there anything you'd like to tweak before the begin manufacturing the final products?"

"Seems good to me. Ian?" Anthony asked his partner. Ian smiled and nodded.

"You seem preoccupied, Ian. Anything you'd like to discuss?" The marketing executive asked.

"Oh, n-no! Everything's fine! Sorry, the merch is fine, I was just thinking about… the city," he nervously lied. "I… love being in New York," he laughed slightly.

"Oh, yes! It's quite a remarkable place," the man agreed, along with the others at the meeting.

Ian mentally sighed in relief and they continued on with the discussion.

Throughout the rest of the day, Ian tried to find the right opportunity to talk to Anthony, but found it to be more difficult than teaching Charlie how to water ski, that was until dinner when they finally had time alone.

"Our last night in the city," Anthony reflected as they sat in an actual restaurant. It wasn't too fancy, just a nicer place than they usually go to.

"What do you think we should do tonight," Ian asked, slightly bored.

"Well I was thinking maybe we could go clubbing," Anthony replied. "What do you think?"

"Sounds like it could either be fun, or end up being disastrous. Let's do it!"

"Sweet."

The waiter came by with their meals and they began eating. Ian decided to finally bring up what's been on his mind.

"Hey Anthony," he asked awkwardly.

"What's up?" Anthony asked while taking a bite of broccoli.

"Um, I was just wondering… what's the deal… with us?"

"What do you mean?" Anthony asked glancing up from his food for a second.

"I mean, are we," he fumbled to find the right words, "you know, _dating_?"

Anthony kept chewing his food and looking past him, ignoring the blue eyed man. Ian wasn't sure what this meant, but he was pretty sure he heard him. Anthony finally swallowed his food and made eye contact with him.

"I don't know…" he sighed. Ian immediately felt his heart sink, but Anthony continued. "I think I want us to be friends like how we were before…"

"Oh. Okay." Ian looked down at his plate and picked at his potatoes with his fork.

"But," Anthony went on, "I think… I still wanna be with you… physically."

"You mean, like sex?" Ian asked, shyly.

Anthony nodded.

"I hope you're okay with that, Ian," he asked with an awkward smile. "Sorry if that makes me… kinda douchey sounding. It's just," he sighed again. "I like girls. But I like you too, Ian. I don't know. It's really hard to explain, I mean I just broke up with my girlfriend."

"No, I understand, man." Ian fibbed. He really didn't, but he didn't want to upset Anthony. Upsetting him would mean losing him, and that's the last thing he wanted. Anthony smiled.

"I'm glad you're not mad or anything," he said, relieved.

"No, no. It's cool." Ian said, disheartened.

They continued their dinner and lightly discussed other subjects.

* * *

**Next Chapter: The Nightclub Incident! Stay tuned!**


	7. The Nightclub Incident

"Ready for the craziest night of your life?" Anthony had to yell over the loud, intensely heavy music to the blue eyed man next to him in the flannel shirt. Ian smirked mischievously back, holding up his drink in reply. They had somehow managed to quickly get into one of the most popular nightclubs in Manhattan, on the weekend nonetheless, mainly because they were lucky enough to run into one of their YouTube friends, Ryan, in line. They couldn't believe their luck.

The music was loud and the amount of people was almost overwhelming.

"So what are you guys doing in New York, anyway?" Ryan asked them.

"We're mainly just here on business, but you can't really pass up the nightlife, can you?" Anthony laughed.

"Hey, thanks for buying us drinks too, man," Ian chimed in.

"For my two favorite guys on YouTube? Anything!" Ryan smiled. Two women suddenly approached him asking for photos.

"Excuse me, we were wondering if we could get a picture with you," One of the girls asked. He smiled and nodded.

"If you'll excuse me guys, I'm going to assist these fine ladies with their photo." He turned around, leaving the duo with their drinks.

"I can't tell you how excited I am to be out here with you," Anthony suddenly said, turning to Ian.

Ian quickly felt his heart race. _Did that mean that he was planning on spending the whole night with him,_ he wondered. He became excited quickly. "Yeah, I'm totally stoked to be here!" He replied. After the talk they had at dinner, he was at least glad he could spend the rest of his night with Anthony getting drunk, and maybe Anthony wouldn't feel so reluctant to get closer to him. The thought was both a little shameful and enticing. Not to mention he really needed to forget about all the negative feelings from earlier.

Another woman approached, this time by herself to Anthony. She seemed interested in him, Ian noticed.

"Hey, I'll be right back," Anthony yelled close to his ear.

"Okay," Ian said back. He watched as Anthony and the girl, who looked no older than him disappeared into the crowd and loud music. Ian took another drink and turned back to the bar, upset.

_Craziest night of my life, huh?_

His thoughts were quickly interrupted when Ryan finished his photos with the other women.

"Sorry about that, man. Hey, what happened to Anthony?" He asked, looking around the bar.

Ian shrugged, trying to hide his hurt and disappointment. "He ran off with some chick," Ian said, trying to not sound disheartened.

"Already? Man, that guy works quick!" Ryan laughed. "Doesn't he have a girlfriend?"

Ian shook his head. "Nah, they split about a month ago. Honestly, I'm not really sure what he wants right now."

"Was it a pretty bad breakup? He's probably on the rebound right now, you know, trying to get his mind off of that."

"Yeah, maybe," Ian said sadly, imagining himself in the same scenario.

"Well, come on! Let's go mingle with some singles!"

Fuck it. Ian didn't have to put up with this bullshit.

Throwing caution into the wind, Ian fiercely chugged his drink and slammed the glass down.

"Yeah! Let's go find some chicks!" he shouted.

No less than ten minutes after that, Ryan managed to buy a pretty blond in a red dress a drink and score a dance. Ian watched as he gave him a winking nod, pulling the girl by the hand to the dance floor. Ian suddenly felt lonelier than ever.

Not wanting to wallow in misery the rest of the night, he walked up to the bar next to a girl in a tight purple dress.

"Hey, mind if I buy you a drink?" He asked seductively. He didn't want to keep thinking about Anthony and that girl anymore.

The girl looked younger than twenty one, but seemed very sophisticated, sporting high heels, and a matching handbag. She fluttered her eyes at Ian and smiled.

"Oh wow, you're kind of a cutie," she smiled. Ian smiled back, resting his arm on the bar. "If you're offering, how about a Sex on the Beach," she glimmered.

"Is that an invitation?" Ian winked.

"You're such a tease," she laughed.

He held up his hand to the bartender. "Two Sex on the Beach's please!" The bartender began making his drinks.

"So, you from around here?" she asked, showing him her pearly smile.

"Well actually," he sat in the barstool next to her and got more comfortable. "I'm from Cali. Best beaches in the world, really gorgeous."

"Ohhh, a west coast boy, huh?" she questioned seemingly interested.

"I'm Ian, by the way."

"I'm Gabrielle. You're such a sweetie," she replied.

The bartender brought over the drinks and Ian handed him his card and opened a tab. She picked up the drink and pursed her lips over the straw, taking a drink while smiling at him. They continued talking for a while until they finished their drinks and Gabrielle suggested they dance.

"Alright, but first," Ian said getting the bartender's attention once again. Ian ordered two shots of Patron. "To New York!" he said aloud, clanking his shot glass with hers. They downed the shots and quickly hurried to the dance floor.

As the night grew shorter, the music became much more intense and hypnotic. Ian and the girl were surrounded by a sea of people, with little room to breathe. Just as Ian and Gabrielle became really close and were grinding against each other to the beat of the music, he spotted Anthony further ahead. He felt Gabrielle's leg pressing hard against his crotch, moving and thrusting, adding to the pressure building up inside him, and yet he couldn't take his eyes off of Anthony in his tight baby blue, buttoned up collared shirt and black tie, standing alone, no longer with the girl from before. He seemed… preoccupied.

Ian abruptly moaned in pleasure at the sensation of her hip grinding below his Union Jack belt, the alcohol coursing through his system and he furiously stared kissing Gabrielle, running his hands all over her, pulling her closer.

"Ohh… fuck," he mewled. "Oh god, Anthony," he mumbled in between kisses.

She immediately pulled away.

"Did you just call me Anthony?" She exclaimed out loud in a shrill voice. "Who the fuck is Anthony?"

_Shit._

"N-no! I mean, Anthony's the guy I live with! Er, what I mean is…"

"What the fuck? Gross!" She cried out, intensely pushing him away and breaking through the crowd. He sighed.

_Good going, fucktard._

He quickly turned from watching Gabrielle fight her way through the crowd, back to Anthony, but he was already gone.

_Where the fuck did he go?_ Ian wondered. He pushed his way through the masses, heading towards the place he last saw him. He finally found Anthony back at the bar and made his way over to him.

"Hey-whoa! What happened to you?" Ian yelled out surprised. Anthony sighed and shook his head, looking down at his drenched shirt.

"It was really fucked up, man! That girl knew I was famous and tried to ask for a picture with her friend and her, so I bought them drinks. Then we started dancing and she still had her drink, and holy fuck was she hammered out of her mind, Ian! She's getting really close, her friend gets fucking jealous, then her boyfriend shows up!"

"What? Boyfriend?" Ian asked.

Anthony nodded angrily. "Yeah! And she of course doesn't wanna start shit, so she throws her drink on me and starts going bat shit crazy on my ass, making me look like the bad guy in front of her boyfriend!" Anthony slammed down the shot in his hand in one gulp, frustrated.

"Seriously? What the fuck!" Ian exclaimed.

"That's what I said! Then her boyfriend wants to fight me and shit, but before he did, he got pulled out by security and I ducked out over here as fast as I could!"

"Holy shit!"

"Fuckin' women!" Anthony yelled out.

"That sounds intense, man! Holy fuck," Ian said, stunned.

"I need a drink. You need a drink, man? Hey! Can we get some drinks over here!" Anthony yelled out to the barkeep. Anthony seemed slightly buzzed already, but then again Ian was too. Before he knew it, Ian and Anthony had two more shots in their hands.

"What's this?" Ian asked.

"Mind Eraser. I'm gonna need one right now." He held up his glass and clanked it with Ian's. "To not needing bitchy women!"

"Fuck yeah!" Ian cheered with him. They downed the shots, Ian could feel the Kahlua and Vodka burning down his throat and he felt warmer. He realized Anthony handed him another drink. "Another? What's this one?"

"Who cares! It's blue and it tastes good! Now hurry up and drink, bitch!" Anthony was right. It was really good and Ian was already starting to feel the warm, fuzzy feeling of the alcohol numbing his face. He felt giddy and slightly turned on.

"It's an AMF!" Anthony yelled out, taking a long drink through the straw.

"The frick's an AMF?" Ian shouted. Anthony smiled.

"Adios Motherfucker!"

The two Californians laughed.

_This is exactly what I wanted to do from the start_, Ian thought excitedly. Just him and Anthony, getting smashed at a club, having a good time. Just then, he perked up at the song that came on, the urge to dance suddenly wanting to overtake him. He quickly finished his drink and tried pressuring Anthony into finishing his. "What's the rush, dude?" Anthony questioned.

"I wanna fucking dance and I love this song! Come on!" Ian tugged at his arm.

"Ian, I don't think that's such a good…"

"Shut-up. We're fucking dancing!"

Anthony quickly finished his drink and was reluctantly led off by Ian, pulling him by the arm. As they walked through the sea of people Ian's hand slid further and further down until he was gripping Anthony's hand. Anthony felt the heat of the others surrounding him, but it was nowhere nearly as intense as the heat from Ian's hand, leading his to the dance floor.

They were in the center, people all around them, people too tuned into the music and dancing to notice anything happening around them.

Anthony was beginning to feel the alcohol hit him straight on, stumbling slightly with his dance moves, and Ian was fully immersed into the song, mouthing the lyrics. They continued dancing in front of each other when Ian unexpectedly began to dance up against Anthony. Anthony wanted to back away, but the alcohol was making him care less and less about his appearance in front of other people. He felt the intense heat emanating from Ian's crotch pressed against his, and Ian suddenly snaked his arms around him, pulling him in, their bodies pressed together and rhythmically thrusting to the music. Ian was breathing heavily, and Anthony was getting very aroused.

Anthony ran his hand through Ian's soft brown hair and looked deep in his eyes. Ian had a sudden flashback.

That look.

It was the very same allure that had enticed him from the beginning, striking with the swirling enigmatic aura emanating from the deep coca pooled eyes that lustfully stared into his soul.

They couldn't wait any longer.

Ian and Anthony's lips collided together desperately, hungering for each other, the hormones, the alcohol, and their overwhelmed senses setting the perfect environment for their impassioned lustful needs. They continued kissing, their tongues swirling with one another, breaking apart momentarily, feeling the other's lips and dancing to the beat of their own music.

"I need you, Ian. Now." Anthony was pleading as Ian's hand encircled around the front of his pants.

"Hotel?"

Anthony nodded.

"Let's go."

* * *

**Thank you everyone who reviewed, followed, favorited, and read my story! The next chapter will be the final chapter, so stay tuned, Smoshers!**

**~Figleaf  
**


	8. The Final Incident and Epilogue

Final Chapter

The late night air filled their lungs and the luminescing city lights flared as they hailed the first taxi they could find, rushing in both boys fought the urge to touch each other too much while in the backseat, the alcohol coursing through their veins. Exhilaration, excitement, anticipation swept through them both as their hearts pounded wildly in their chests and finally, after what felt like an eternity of finding it in their drunken state, they stumbled into their room, ignoring the stares and murmurs of others around them and almost forgetting to shut the door, their heated bodies pressed against one another in a desperate attempt to take in as much of each other as humanly possible. Ian was slowly leading them to the direction of his bed while passionately kissing his longtime best friend when a voice in his head forced him to acknowledge what he had been trying his damn well hardest to ignore.

_iHe's using you._

_He doesn't love you._

_He said so himself/i._

Ian suddenly forced himself out of the kiss, still gripping onto Anthony's shoulders, only his trembling gaze was now to the ground.

"Ian? Ian… what's wrong?" Anthony asked. He worriedly tried to look in his eyes but the shorter man's fringe made it impossible to see his soft blue eyes.

"I-I can't, Anthony." He forced himself to tear away from his warm grasp, feeling the cold air of the room surround him, making him feel alone.

Anthony stood with his arms slowly falling, reeling from the loss of Ian's warm body to feel, his mind trying to comprehend why he suddenly so blatantly rejected him.

"But… but why, Ian? I thought you wanted this."

Ian tried to blink back the tears forming in his eyes.

"Because… it doesn't mean anything to you Anthony, when you know it means a lot more to me," Ian heatedly replied back. He could feel himself tremble, but the poor boy tried his hardest to hold his ground.

The look of hurt on Anthony's face was imminent, as he thought back to the scene from the restaurant and remembered his own words of rejection. There was no doubt in his mind that he wanted Ian, despite his previous words.

"I'm not letting you use me while you wait out for your next girlfriend. I'm sorry Anthony." Ian was fighting through tears to get the words out, knowing he had to stop this before it escalated into something that would just end up hurting him, but it was difficult when he wanted Anthony _this_ badly.

"Ian…" Anthony tried to move closer but stumbled slightly. He tried placing his fingers under Ian's chin to lift his head to his, but Ian quickly turned his back to him, a small whimper escaping him as he did so.

_iIt's for the best._

_Maybe he's right and we're better off as just friends_

_This is for the best./i_

But before his mind could try to win him over anymore with what he didn't want to hear, he heard Anthony sniffling behind him and stopped. Ian turned to see an anguished look of guilt on Anthony's face.

"Ian. I-I don't know why I said those things," Anthony whispered softly. "I think I was just… afraid."

"Afraid of what, Anthony?" Ian blurted, trying to hold up his side of the argument but he just couldn't hide the small crack in his voice.

"Afraid of… fuck, I dunno, I guess realizing something I thought for a long time I wasn't." He sighed heavily. "What I'm trying to say is…" Anthony was at a loss for words, but to Ian the look in his deep auburn eyes spoke louder than his actions.

"You're gay?" Ian asked.

"No!" Anthony furiously answered back, almost too quickly. Then blushed.

"I mean… I-l think I am. I mean, I like you an' all, I think. I mean… fuck, man I more than like you. I guess what I'm trying to say is…I love you, Ian. I fucking love you, dude!"

Ian smiled at Anthony's stutteringly drunk confession.

"So does this mean then…?"

Anthony looked at him, apologetically. "I guess it means I was a dumbass and should have taken your feelings into consideration for once," he laughed. "I'm sorry Ian. Can you ever forgive me?" Anthony lightly nudged his shoulder in a teasingly adorable way.

"Hmm, I dunno…" Ian answered with a sly smile.

"Come on, dude," He whined, grabbing his arms and pulling him nearer.

"Well…"

His body moved closer, their lips inching closer. Anthony ran a hand over the shorter boy's brown hair, caressing him, forcing his lips to curve into a smile.

"Hm?" Anthony breathed seductively on his lips before they lightly brushed.

Ian playfully shrugged, no longer able to resist. "Okay." He felt Anthony press against his bottom lip before planting another kiss on his lips, wrapping an arm around his waist and one around the crook of his neck.

"So then this means we're boyfriend and…boyfriend? Wow, that sounds really cheesy," Anthony laughed.

"Naw, we're just a couple of bro's, y'know, who happen to be in love," Ian joked in a casual tone before snickering.

"Ah-ha! So you do love me too?" Anthony grinned.

"What's there not to love? Your sexy smile, your cute laugh, your…" Anthony was smiling skeptically at him. "Ha ha ha! Okay dude, I'll cut the crap! Anthony you're a fucking sex god and I wanna rip off your clothes and fuck you so hard you scream and beg for more. Better?"

Anthony laughed. "Much. You know," he purred with a glint in his eye, "We never did get to finish what we started last night."

"You're right," Ian smirked. He pulled him into another kiss, this one gentle enough to melt away any of the remaining tension. Anthony moaned, slipping his tongue into Ian's mouth, tasting him, while running his hands over his shirt. He pulled out of the kiss, sucking gently on his bottom lip lightly before breaking away and began planting smaller kisses on his neck and collarbone.

"I can't believe we waited this long to do this," he breathed hotly as he nipped gently against his skin.

Ian nodded absently, completely absorbed in the feeling of Anthony overwhelming his senses. "A-Anthony…" he trailed off.

"Mmmm?" the taller boy asked in between kisses.

"I… I really do wanna have sex this time, I mean, like… you know how…"

"You mean in the ass?" Anthony finished, meeting his eyes.

"To put it bluntly, yeah," Ian laughed a little. He felt a little nervous as Anthony smiled devilishly in his eyes.

"Okay. So… do you wanna get fucked or do you want me to fuck you?"

It was a question Ian though about since the very beginning. He was sure Anthony would want to be on top, but then again, he also wanted it. He didn't even know how gay couples established who got what role in the first place, since he never had to deal with it before.

"Ian, I think you should fuck me," Anthony finally said after seeing the conflicted look on his face. "I-I've always wanted to know… what it's like to be fucked… _by you,"_ he mumbled the last part shyly.

Ian was surprised. _Very_ surprised.

"How long have you wanted to be with me? I mean, physically" Ian couldn't help but ask.

Anthony's cheeks blushed furiously and he laughed nervously.

"You mean how long have I been in denial, but just kept fantasizing about you?" He joked. " I-I don't… ha ha, do I honestly have to answer that?" he chuckled shyly, avoiding his eyes.

"Yes, 'cause now you got me all interested," Ian grinned.

Anthony laughed again. "Aaah Jesus. Honestly, um… about three… three years, maybe longer." He looked up to see Ian's reaction. Ian was still smiling.

"Yep, we're done here! Bye!" Ian said, slipping out of his grasp and pretending to walk away.

"No! Don't leave me! Come back!" Anthony whined, grabbing his arm.

"No way, you friggin' perv!" he laughed. Anthony pulled him onto the bed and started kissing him again. Ian kicked off his shoes and removed his belt while Anthony unbuttoned his shirt. "You know that shirt's _way_ too tight on you don't you?" Ian smirked.

"Oh, you fucking love it," Anthony grinned as he pulled it off completely and went in for another kiss. Ian got his shirt off just as Anthony moved above him, the growing erection in his pants pressing against his, the friction causing him to moan slightly. "You like that too?" Anthony purred.

"Fuck yes I do," Ian breathed hotly. "Let's get rid of these, like NOW." Ian began to unzip Anthony's jeans then left him to finish the rest while he removed his own. Anthony looked Ian's fully fledged nude body up and down, unable to tear his eyes away. "What?" Ian asked, suddenly feeling his face flush red.

"Nothing. I just… never took the time to actually… _admire_ you this close."

Ian's cheeks grew even more heated. "S-shut up dude. We both know I'm not as sexy as you are," he blushed, feeling his confidence dwindle.

"No," Anthony whispered, leaning in to kiss him gently. "_You're sexier_." He began working his way down, his tongue going over his neck, down to his chest and soft belly, where he began nimbly working his lips on his stomach, leaving a hickey. "Something to remind you tomorrow," he gently growled.

"What makes you think I'll forget, douche?" Ian whispered, voice soft with affection.

"Probably not this!" He exclaimed all of a sudden, wrapping his mouth over Ian's cock.

"Whoa-ly shit!" Ian gasped out loud in surprise. "Oh God, oh fuck Anthony! I did _not_ exp…! Oh!"

Anthony couldn't help but laugh at Ian's sudden reaction while his mouth was still on Ian's erection, which only made Ian moan at the pleasurable vibrations he felt coursing within him. Anthony licked up and around the shaft, feeling the younger man below him involuntarily twitch as he grabbed hold of his shoulder. Ian let a hand run through Anthony's hair, gripping and guiding his movements. Anthony tasted a slight amount of precum as gently sucked the tip and he knew it was time. Ian's breathing was staggered and he watched Anthony get up to kiss him momentarily. Ian knew he was ready.

"I'll be right back, Ant," he flashed a smile and a quick peck as he raced off the bed and into his suitcase to grab his bottle of lube and a condom. His heart was pounding, the exhilarating feeling pumped through him along with the remaining alcohol as he raced back to the bed with a glimmering smile. He found Anthony already touching himself.

"I'm sorry… I couldn't help it," he said through hitched breaths. Ian placed his hand over his busy one and slowed to a halt. "_Why does everything you do make me so fucking horny_?" Ian murmured in a low growl, suddenly more turned on now than ever. He started moving his hand up and down Anthony's shaft, bringing Anthony to a whole new level of bliss better than anything his right hand could ever provide. Anthony was gasping Ian's name, one hand clutching the pillow, the other on Ian's bare sweat-beaded back, pulling him into fast paced, hungry kisses that he desperately craved like the hot humid air they were now breathing.

Ian felt a fire burning inside him, burning with lust and desire, but he knew what needed to be done. He withdrew from his boyfriend's reach, feeling a twinge of guilt at the disappointed whimper, to rip open the condom wrapper and roll it over his own eager cock. He emptied a bit of lube from the bottle onto his fingertips.

"H-hold still. I've never done anal, not even with a chick, but I'm pretty sure you're just supposed to relax your muscles though," Ian suggested nervously. Anthony breathed an acknowledging reply, nodding his head and lying back against the cool sheets and pillows. "You'll tell me if it hurts, okay Ant?"

"Yeah," he breathed. "Ian…" He looked up at him, slightly worried. Ian realized just how vulnerable and scared Anthony really was and placed a reassuring hand on his leg. "I-I'm nervous, dude…" Anthony admitted in a soft whimper.

"I promise I'll try to be gentle, okay? I promise Anthony." He slowly slid a glossy finger inside him, moving it around slightly. Anthony gasped at the strange sensation. Never before had he felt something… so intrusive, so invasive in an otherwise exit-only area. He felt his face burn with shame as doubt began clouding his mind. "Ian… I don't think I wanna do this anymore…" he whispered. "Please…" Anthony felt tears beginning to form around his eyes.

"It's okay, babe, just relax." Ian hadn't realized the pet name until it slipped out, but he was willing to do anything to get Anthony to relax. With his other hand he started touching Anthony, steadily gliding his fingertips over his tip and around the sides of his shaft. He knew Anthony was becoming much calmer with his soothing touch and he smiled. Ian slowly slid in another finger in and this time the auburn eyed boy didn't flinch, much to his relief. He started scissoring his fingers, stretching the entrance.

"I've, uh… watched a little… gay porn before," Ian mumbled shyly as he worked his fingers inside him. Anthony saw his face flush with a rosy color and smiled. "Who doesn't from time to time?"

Ian smiled back. "Heh. I'm pretty sure some of our videos might count as softcore gay porn if you think about it," he joked.

"Funny how you seemed to be the one who wrote all the gay jokes in the scripts," Anthony eyed him suspiciously.

"And who added most of the groping and touching, hmm?" Ian smirked back while pulling out his fingers. He slathered some lube on his dick as well, and tossed the bottle aside.

"Okay, okay, so we're both guilty. Come on, Ian. My body is ready!"

Ian snickered slightly and aligned himself with his entrance. "Okay Anthony Danger Padilla. Here I go." He slowly started pressing into Anthony, the feeling, so much tighter than anything he'd ever experienced. Anthony squeezed his eyes shut and gritted his teeth at the burningly tight sensation.

"Hrrng, fuck!" he panted.

"Are you okay? Should I stop?" Ian worriedly asked.

"No, don't worry about it. Keep going," Anthony gasped. He definitely felt a lot more pain than he was showing. Ian knew it, but he also knew Anthony didn't want to give up now.

Ian kept going until he was all the way in. "It's supposed to start feeling good soon, don't worry," Ian reassured him. He started pulling out and in slowly. "Fuck, you're so tight, Ant," Ian gasped. He had to admit it felt amazing. Much better than having sex with a girl.

Ian continued thrusting, the overwhelming feeling of pure ecstasy almost unbearable. He firmly grasped Anthony's leg with one hand and his cock with the other.

Anthony on the other hand wasn't having as good of a time as he thought it would be. He just felt a burning pain from within, only slightly relieved when Ian began stroking his cock. He was thankful for that at least. He noticed Ian looked like he was having an amazing time though as his eyes rolled back and his mouth hung open. "Oh… oh fuck Anthony, you're so fucking tight. It feels so nice…" he trailed off while his breathing became more hitched and erratic. Anthony began to feel some of the burning wear down to a dull sting as Ian thrust inside him and then something unexpected happened when Ian shifted one of his thrusts slightly: he cursed out loud, surprised and overcome with a huge wave of pleasure.

Ian was startled out of his trance and his eyes flew open. "Oh my God dude, Are you okay? I'm so sorry! Did I hurt you?" Ian stopped mid thrust and was panicking. "Fuck, I'm sorry," he whimpered, as tears began to form in his eyes.

"Ian it's okay! That just felt… really good. I was just surprised." Anthony tried to explain. "Keep going, please," he encouraged.

"Alright…" he replied, still slightly uneasy. Ian went quicker than before, this time keeping close watch at Anthony and making sure he was enjoying it too. He made sure to jerk him faster too, timing each stroke with every thrust. Anthony felt the knot in his stomach grow tighter with each thrust. The feeling was rising and beginning to overcome him and he wanted it desperately. He gripped Ian's slick messy hair tightly, panting and groaning loudly, and using all of his remaining strength to maintain some kind of composure, but at this point Anthony grunted one last time as he reached his limit.

"Ian I- I'm cumming, oh fuck." He arched up as he came all over Ian's hand and chest. Ian barely noticed, too intoxicated by his own oncoming orgasm, which was now at it's peak. He let go of Anthony's cock and grabbed hold of him, thrusting harder than before and hitting that sweet spot. Anthony screamed Ian's name out loud which was just the push he needed, to take him over the edge.

"Ahh! Oh God Anthony!" Ian clenched his teeth as he came, his trembling body glistening head to toe with a mixture of sweat and Anthony's cum. He stayed inside for a few more moments before pulling out and dropping beside his best friend. Both were gasping, both sweaty in the hot and humid room. Ian slid off the slick condom and tossed it in the waste basket. His bright blue eyes shimmered in the moonlight as they turned to the sight of soft, reflective pools of cocoa looking back at him. A smile grew wide on his face and they laughed together.

"You were right, Anthony," Ian broke in, eyes beaming contently in his direction.

"About what?" He asked.

"This was the craziest night of my life!"

Anthony pulled Ian in for a kiss, their lips never wanting to part with each other ever again.

Epilogue

"Come on, Anthony! Hurry up," Ian yelled into the other room. "I'm not waiting all day for you!"

"Alright, sheesh!" Anthony murmured as he walked into the living room. "This better be quick 'cause I'm trying to get our video uploaded on time! You know they hate waiting!" Ian was on his Mac, sitting on the sofa with a big grin on his face. He looked up at Anthony and patted the seat next to him which he gladly accepted and gave Ian a quick peck on the cheek.

"Well, what is it?" Anthony asked, his undying curiosity getting the better of him as he peered at the screen.

"The fans can wait for our regular video. This video's more important. Better get comfy!"

He hummed a happy tune and pressed the play button.

Anthony watched as the video played on the screen, only vaguely recognizing the old footage of the two. Suddenly after each clip played he began to recognize the footage. It was footage they had previously cut from old episodes of Lunchtime, Ian is Bored and their Smosh videos, only with a certain… _theme_, he noticed.

"Oh… my god," he raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "This is all the stuff we cut that made us seem like we were…"

"Uh-huh," Ian nodded with a smirk. His eyes went back to the screen as they watched the once unspoken footage they deemed too Ianthony for the fans to see over the years. Subtle hints, flirting, hugs, and one very special moment in particular.

Anthony's face grew red and he laughed as he watched _their first kiss_. It wasn't really a kiss per say, but just their lips crashing together accidentally during an old episode taping of Lunchtime back in 2010. Somehow they had both turned while Ian was holding the camera on himself and their mouths somehow found each other, pressing together for a few brief seconds, then both blushed furiously with fumbled apologies and stuttered vows to cut and delete the footage.

"Holy crap Ian! I thought we deleted that!" Anthony laughed, grateful now that Ian didn't live up to his word.

"You know I never delete footage, no matter how much we tape," Ian said proudly. "I just end up buying more drive-space for it!"

Anthony smiled at his boyfriend and kissed him deeply.

"How long did this take you, Ian?" He had to ask after they pulled away.

"Ugh!" Ian exclaimed, "With all the regular editing, plus filming and traveling we've done, I'd say… about three… three months, maybe longer," he winked and Anthony chuckled. He then sighed happily as they snuggled into each other's arms to watch the rest of the awkwardly cute incidents in the video.

"Anthony?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you have all those pictures of me saved on your computer, anyway?" Ian asked, nudging him. Anthony sighed affectionately and gazed into his beautifully light sapphire blue eyes.

"Because I needed a reminder every time I was feeling alone, that you would always be there."

The End


End file.
